


A Demon's Love

by newtypeshadow



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello's violently twisted love life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Kiss Me, Kill Me_ is Farfarello's character song.

If I am made in God's image,  
I'll slash myself to watch Him bleed.  
I'll cut Him deep as He's cut me—  
this twinkling blade is all I need.

Love the captor, hate the chains.  
 _Kiss Me, Kill Me_ is my song.  
This steel remains through flesh and blood  
to cut me hard and deep and long.

Your drugs: a cancer to my mind.  
I'll bleed them out so I can feel  
this lustful vengeance in my soul.  
I'm kissing blades, caressing steel

gleaming in the dark of night.  
My lover smiles watching me sleep.  
Wake me with your stinging lips and  
love me long and hard and deep.

Dancing, spinning, screaming, you  
bleed from men the tears He'll cry  
stuck in Heaven; on this earth, we'll  
hurt Him, kill Him - you and I.

Trusting none outside myself,  
you slip beneath my skin, my guard.  
So let us join, right here, right now—  
take me deep and long and hard.

Lucifer, most beautiful  
of all God's angels no more weeps,  
for, tempered into one long blade,  
between my sheets he sleeps.


End file.
